Hospitals Are A Time For Reflection And New Beginnings
by Sinful-Desire-x
Summary: In which Kyle is in hospital, reflecting on his relationship with the last person in the world he would ever have thought he would come to like in that way. Summery sucks. A get well cheer up gift for a new friend of mine and I hope she feels better soon. Yaoi. BoyxBoy. Kyman.


**RubyNote: **_This is just a small story for someone I know who isn't very well right now. And because I can't really do much to make her feel better; I figured I could at least try to take her mind of things for a small while._

_Although I'm really not a fan of this pairing, it's never stopped me from writing before and it wont stop me now. I hope she likes this and it at least helps a little._

_It's kind of just a drabble peice so don't expect too much of a plot or anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Hospitals Are A Time For Reflection And New Beginnings.<strong>

Being in hospital was not his idea of a good time. It didn't mater how much anyone said to him that it could be worse, or how they tried to laugh and joke about it; Kyle still felt terrible and was starting to wish everyone would just leave him alone. Even Stan hadn't been able to cheer him up - though that wasn't surprising when his supposed 'Super Best Friend' was too busy fawning over his new girlfriend than actually pay attention to him for more than five minutes.

Kenny hadn't even shown up; which in itself wasn't surprising. The blonde did have a habit for disappearing for unseen amounts of time - before just showing back up unannounced like it was the most natural thing in the world. The worst part was, it pretty much was natural in their group of friends.

He had been in this white, bleach cleaned facility for almost two months now after an emergency surgery to his appendix. He was fine now, though he didn't come out of the anaesthetic very well and he had suffered quite a large loss of blood - his anaemia was not dealing well with that and he had already had two blood transfusions. But he was getting better - the doc even said he could leave in a couple of days as long as he could continue to keep food down.

But he was lonely; Stan wasn't proving to be much company, Kenny was lord knew where and Cartman... Well, he didn't want to go there. The fat bastard hadn't even come to visit him. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if it wasn't for the sort-of-but-not-really relationship they had developed. Kyle wasn't sure when the hatred had turned into something softer; but it had. Insults had become less sharp, some even sounded endearing.

And then there had been that night a few months back where Cartman had stupidly challenged Kenny to a drinking contest. The overweight boy hadn't stood a chance from the first drink - unfortunately his pride had come into effect and the next thing Kyle had known, he had been trying to get Cartman into his bed whilst the other male laughed and tried not to continue with the tsunami of puke that had been free-flowing from his mouth for the previous hours.

_"You know... for a Jew, y-you're not half bad Kahl..."_

Even now Kyle had to smirk as he thought back on the slurred words. It had been kind of sweet - well, as sweet as someone like Cartman ever got, anyway - and Kyle remembered laughing and reminding him he would use that against him from now on. But that was when things had gone strangely. A meaty hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist as he made to walk away, halting his steps.

_"I really mean it... I know I give you a hard time... but that's just because I don't know how else to act around you..."_

_"Cartman, what are you talking about? You're drunk, dude. Sleep it off."_

_"I'm not drunk! I'm trying to tell you something important!"_

Kyle probably looked like a lunatic as he smiled alone in his hospital bed; on that night he had seen Cartman actually pout like a child and it looked kind of cute. In a... he's drunk and talking shit kind of way. But even so, nothing could have prepared him for what had happened next.

_"Do... Do you ever think you could come to care for me... like you do for __**him**__."_

Kyle hadn't needed to ask who he was talking about; Cartman had recently caught him and Kenny in a very compromising position and as much as Kyle tried to explain that it wasn't any emotional attachment, it had just been sex; Cartman was apparently having none of it. In his head, he and Kenny had been some kind of item...

_"Cartman, I told you. Kenny and I aren't anything - we just have sex sometimes. We're teenagers, we kind of have needs, you should know that."_

And that was where things had gotten even weirder. First was Cartman's admittance that he was a virgin, that had actually surprised him. But the next was - and even know he wasn't sure how Cartman had talked him into it - Kyle actually agreeing to be his first. At the time it seemed fine, he was just helping out a friend who was curious. But that first kiss had been like nothing he had never known before; sure, Kenny had experience and he definitely knew what he was doing but - something about this kiss was just... different somehow.

Everything from then on had been so surreal... It was amazing and everything felt like his whole body was electrified with feelings he had never known. It was almost as if he were a virgin again, everything so new, and seeing Cartman so vulnerable beneath him had warmed something inside of him, something he could never have imagined happening. Everything had been so sweet, so amazing and he remembered lying with the other, laughing and panting as they both caught their breath.

When Cartman had admitted to Kyle that he thought he was in love with him, the red head was surprised to find he actually just smiled back, placing a gentle kiss on the others mouth. He wouldn't have guessed it, but he really did care for Cartman. They may have argued all their lives, hatred and bitterness and words that stung each other but - at the same time - Kyle found Eric to be the most mentally stimulating person he knew. They could argue, debate and talk on an intellectual level that many of their other friends just could not match.

If Kyle was honest; he had been smitten from that moment on.

And so waking up alone in bed the next day had been an extremely hard fall from grace.

He hadn't seen the brunette since the incident, it had upset him at first - then he had been angry - then he just felt numb. Had Cartman just played some stupid thing to sleep with him and then left to laugh about it? The paranoia was the worst emotion by far and when you were stuck alone in a shitty little hospital - it was all you truth was; he was extremely disappointed. He had hoped Cartman had thought and felt the same but then when he was sent to hospital and still the other male hadn't shown; Kyle had guessed it was just a one night stand and Eric had decided Kyle just wasn't what he wanted in the harsh light of day.

He sighed as he turned his head to look out on the dreary evening sky.

"Hey Jew-boy, didn't I tell you eating all that Jew crap would put you in a coma?"

Kyle's head turned sharply at the sound of the other's voice and he flushed with embarrassment, how typical that he would finally turn up when Kyle was fawning over memories like some lovesick girl.

"Shut it, asshole! What are you even doing here anyway? Thought you were avoiding me..." He snapped, the bitterness seeping easily from his voice; he didn't even care enough to hide it as he folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at the other.

Cartman didn't seem phased at all - hell he probably had an immunity to Kyle's glare by now - and simply shook his head and grinned. "Look, I brought flowers, aren't they pretty Kahl?" He continued, smile not wavering even as Kyle gave him a look that clearly said he was crazy.

"I'm a dude, dude. I don't like flowers." Came the clipped reply.

"Yeah, I know. But I kind of ate the cookies my mom baked, and the gift shop was pretty pathetic."

Kyle didn't want to, he wanted to be mad, but he couldn't help it and he laughed at that, shaking his head. "Trust you..."

Cartman shrugged, dropping the flowers on the side table as he sat on the edge of the bed, his smile dropping. "Sorry I haven't visited, I kinda wasn't in town..." He said slowly, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Wow, I knew you were avoiding me.. but I didn't realise you ran out of town to do it..." Kyle mumbled, this time trying to sound nonchalant but instead his voice was weak even to himself.

Cartman flinched and shook his head at his comment. "No; mom made me get a job... I stayed with my uncle so you guys wouldn't see what I had to do..."

"Why? Your mom have you join in the family trade? Never took you for a pornstar... though it explains why you were in a hurry to sleep with someone..."

"Shut up!" For the first time in his life, he saw colour cloud Cartman's cheeks and Kyle instantly sat up sharply, a slightly jealous and angry look in his eyes. Cartman quickly held up his hands and shook his head. "I wasn't out being a whore... god damn it, why must you always bring my mom and the sordid bits up? Christ..." He grumbled, sighing heavily, shaking his head when Kyle enquired what he had been doing instead.

It took a while, but eventually Cartman cracked and groaned. "I swear, you tell Stan or anyone else and I will hurt you..." He warned, Kyle waving off the threat easily. "I... I was hired to dress as the Pillsbury Doughboy for some sort of convention that was in town or whatever..." He mumbled, crossing his arms and muttering profanities when Kyle doubled over in laughter on the bed next to him.

"Wow, okay... I'll forgive you for not keeping in contact then... but only because that is going to amuse me for the rest of my life..." The redhead exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

They seemed to fall into their usual routine after that; laughing and joking like they always had. Kyle had moved over a little on the bed, letting the bigger male lay next to him. It was a tight fit, but Kyle quite enjoyed the warmth of the other - and he definitely didn't object when Cartman moved his head so he was lay on his chest. It was comfortable and for the first time in weeks, Kyle felt content and happy once more. They lay like that for a long time, just watching old Terrence and Phillip reruns on the crappy little TV in the room, until Kyle started to fall asleep and a nurse came to tell them Visiting hours were almost over.

Kyle didn't want Cartman to leave, it was kind of pathetic and needy, but he didn't want to move or lose the warmth the other brought. But more than that, Kyle was worried if Cartman left, things would just go back - and Kyle wanted them to move forward. He wanted to be selfish and demand Cartman stay, and not just here at the hospital... He wanted the other male to stay _with him_.

As Cartman sat up on the edge of the bed, he seemed to hesitate, his eyes flicking over Kyle's face before he cleared his throat awkwardly and made to get up. Kyle was outraged, he was just going to up and leave? Well, he wasn't happy about that. The least he could give him was a goodbye kiss...

And so he took matters into his own hands, grabbing the larger boy's shirt collar and pulling the other off balance onto the bed, mashing their mouths together in what could only be described as an aggressive kind of kiss. He would regret it later as the action pulled on his still healing scar but as soon as Cartman started to respond, all thoughts of pain were gone and he moaned softly into his mouth.

When they pulled back for air, Kyle could already feel his face was flushed, and as he licked his now kiss swollen lips he couldn't seem to find any words to explain what or why he had just done that.

Thankfully, Cartman always seemed to have something to say and he chuckled, shaking his head. And when he opened his mouth, Kyle decided that Eric Cartman was lucky Kyle liked him... or else he's be in a bed next to him.

"Well now, Jew-boy, I knew you're kind were greedy, but next time could you give a guy a warning before you rape his mouth?" He had said it with a chuckle and Kyle just rolled his eyes, though a faint smile still remained.

"Go home asshole. Visiting hours are over remember..."

"Yes, but there is always tomorrow... and I think I like private rooms, Kahl. Did you know all the bathrooms have large, open showers and locks on the door? I wonder how soundproof it is? Because I do believe you promised that next time I get to top."

Kyle was still blushing long after the brunette had left, his laugh echoing in the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>RubyNote: <strong>_This story kinda doesnt have much of a point or plot, I was just trying to create an amusing and sweet little drabble... that kinda ended up a little longer than planned . But I hope it did it's job!_


End file.
